The Dynamic Battle of Beasts!
Tolsa was very quiet as he walks to the center of the stadium with a very angry scowl on his face that appeared after Ralos's match. He balls his fist up and the surrounding area begins to get hotter. Walking to the arena, Zeke was stretching out as the crowd was ecstatic at the third day of this year's Grand Magic Games challenge: a no hold bars fight of 5 meters. As he made his way, Zeke couldn't help but wonder just how strong his opponent was and what kind of magic he would use against him. To Zeke, he didn't care much, but he was excited at the prospect of facing off against someone strong. However, before he had a chance to look at his opponent, his eyes were directed to another person located at the stands, it was none other than their judge for today's battle. So that's the lady, he thought to himself as his train of though was cut off at the sight of his opponent, feeling his body tense up, he focuses all of his attention to Tolsa. He arrives at the center, spacing himself to be exactly 5 meters in close proximity without being a single meter off. "So, third day huh, neat isn't it?" The crowd's screams began to rise as the battle was about to commence. Zeke takes on his initial stance, signaling his opponent that he was ready to go, but was waiting patiently to see what his next move would be instead of moving in carelessly. "......." Tolsa didn't respond to his question due to the match he witnessed at Ralos's defeat and it set him off in a bad mood. He gets into his boxing stance and brings his right arm up as his magical power begins surge and spiral around himself and growl like a wolf. He was waiting for his opponent to move now. "Okay, shy guy, that's cool, I didn't feel like talking either," observing his crude boxing style, Zeke couldn't help but wonder what he was planning, but it was obvious Tolsa wasn't going to make the first move, so in order to get the fight moving, he decides to be the one to start the preemptive strike. Loosening his shoulders, kicking his legs in place, he was warming up to begin, and as if in a quick burst, he dashes in to take him on, only to fall on his back and slide along the floor, using his hands to balance himself on, now beginning to use a series of break-dance-like moves to give his incoming attack sufficient momentum to charge up his power moves. Spinning in place in order to mix-up his attack with his movements, he was doing so in order to add a level of confusion to his kicks while closing in on him. "......" Tolsa was watching him closely with his one right eye as the spinning man move towards Fire Wolf. He sharpened his right eye, fire begins to burst around his body and begins to swirl while getting hotter at the same time as he was ready to hit him when he was about to strike him. Jabbing his fingers into the ground mid-way to toward his march against Tolsa, Zeke notices the build up in flames around him beginning to swell up in the vicinity, knowing full well a direct attack would hurt him, he pushes downward on the heels of his hands to throw himself upward, slightly above his opponent as he swings the back end of his boot's heel directly overhead. With the updraft in flames, the highest region of his body would possesses the lowest concentration of fire, sure Zeke knew he would suffer moderate burns, but the damage he was sure to deal would more than make up for it in the long run of the match. Spinning in mid-air, he focuses all of his accumulated force into his next attack, aiming for an ordinary head-shot in order to gauge his reaction and strength with his own first-hand experience. With the momentum that he had built up from his previous move, his kick was moving with sufficient speed to at least shield himself moderately from Tolsa's fire magic by kicking through the air with most of his weight backed behind it, throwing a gust of wind along his attack. "....hmph! Haaaa!!! " As the attack was coming into attack Tolsa's head, he used High Speed to accelerate his body's fast response and moves away from the attack by a few inches as he dashed to the side with his right hand covered in bright flames. Then, the flames shrinks down to his finger tips and charges the fire to the size of baseball and aims to right to the side of his opponent with deadly accuracy. " take this! Fiery Pistol! " Tolsa said as he fires 4 bullet-like fire projectiles. Extending his magical aura outward in order to absorb most of the damage, fire-like phantasmal hands appears directly in front of him, cushioning his the pistol shots before they could reach him, no doubt, it was his strange magic at work. Picking himself off the floor, he takes the time to quickly assess his opponent's abilities, which were centered around heat and flames, something that he would have to take in mind when moving in to attack. "Out of the frying pan and into the fire," extending his magic energy into his arms and legs, he was using Fighting Magic to bolster his attack and defense, enough to shrug off at least most of the burns he would inevitably suffer at close-range. "Since this is my last fight, I don't need to hold back, so get ready," he charged forward, switching his arms into a defensive stance that shielded his upper torso while moving in close, charging his right arm in order to throw a decisive blow. Hearing that this is his last battle, he too has been holding back in this whole fight. The time has come now to release his full power in a form called Lupus. Seeing him coming at him with what appears to be a final attack, Tolsa's eyes glowed red with fire as he activated Lupus, a magic seal appeared below his feet and he roars as his magical power begins to skyrocket through the roof. His magical aura was expanding quickly as the flames around him beginning to form into a wall of intense heat with his body changing into that of a wolf, pushing Zeke back with high heat, his body gained a physical and magical increase with his head high roaring to the heavens. He crouches his body while gripping his fist and he vanished outside his opponent's eye. Then a second later, the ground where he stood at cracked and burned away, creating a hole in the ground, he reappeared in zero blank range with his fist covered in Wind Magic to end the battle. "Wow, there fido, don't think you can knock me around just cause you got a little hairy," regaining his visual sight of his opponent, he grins with a satisfied look, not simply at the opportunity that had been given to him at this pristine moment, but at the chance of finally going all out without worrying of the consequences in his next battles. "Get ready, here I come," casting Aura Shell over the surface of his body, it significantly bolstered his defense exponentially to the point of reducing his opponent's offensive power dramatically, walking away without so much as receiving a serious injury the moment his punch connected. His body began to glow an intense dark red hue, with what appeared to be red smoke radiating off his entire right arm, sinking into both of his hands, molding into what appeared to be a pair of gauntlets spread-out only over the surface of both hands, in a manner very reminiscent to brass knuckles. "Djinn Knuckle Buster, pretty cool am I right?" Bashing his fists together, a thunderous metallic clash resounded along the entire arena as he began to violently grind them together so tightly that sparks began to twinkle off the scarlet surface. "Get ready..." stomping his legs into the ground, his magic began to escalate along his entire body, bolstering his physique even further as his vest was torn apart, "...here I come!" Kicking off the floor, shattering it to pieces, he breaks away at top speed, with his right fist leading the charge as he closes the distance with a focused Fighting Magic-infused punch steadily gaining to reach it's target head-on. Seeing him powering up his abilities with Fighting Magic now puts him in a tough spot, Tolsa cuts off his Wind Magic and he puts his hand down to fire a Lunar Magic blast to the ground, causing him to be propelled very high into the air to gain some distance from Zeke and he begins to think. '' Damn. Wasn't expecting him to have Fighting Magic in his arsenal. Gotta use High Speed and Phasing Magic correctly to beat him! Combining spells now and splitting them is the best way to go at the moment. Now, let's cover his vision to set up the surprise! '' Tolsa said in thought. Tolsa raised his hand in the air as a green Magic Seal appeared above him as the wind around himself begins pick up rapidly that increases every minute until the very wind begins to shoot out blades of wind that slices up the ground, he swipes his hand as a smalls, but very strong tornado that heads right at him. Then, Tolsa moves his arm in a mystic way as his body was being coated in alot of Fire Magic as he used Fire Counter to counter his attack while he expanded his muscles using Strengthening Magic to deliver a slug right to the mage's face. Now, what will you do now? '' Tolsa said in thought. Continuing the pace without so much as slowing down, he swings his arms forward, performing a series of rapid left punches and swings directed to the wind, producing his own powerful air currents that began to destabilizing the atmosphere around them, wreaking the tornado with his Djinn-transformed fists pushing the force behind them as a storm of heavy wind broke out in the arena, uplifting the dirt upward in a massive cloud. Pushing his weight on his heels, Zeke headbutts Tolsa's punch, taking it head-on on a literal sense, ignoring his flame counter even though suffering a variety of burns on his person, luckily reducing the overall severity of it with his active Aura Shell reinforcing his natural defenses. "I don't care what you do, but there ain't no way your getting away from me," bleeding from his forehead from Tolsa's attack, he created an opening for him to close the distance between them in one fell swoop. At the exact moment his punch connected with his head, Zeke immediately lunged for Tolsa's arm, grasping unto it in order to ensure he doesn't flee or run from him, and given his strength and magic in use, Zeke was gripping it with as much force as he could muster, which was considerably large, and locking Tolsa in with him at a close-range. His fingers clad in his metallic gloves were clamping down on him like a vice, drilling themselves into his forearm, and from that powerful lock, Zeke fired a point-blank punch from his fist aimed directly at his own head, making its way at full speed with their relative closeness being in centimeters. While, he was in a arm lock, he forgot about his missing left stump of an arm as he too played right into his hands. Seeing as the hit was coming he wouldn't dodge it in time with high speed, so the punches went through his head thanks to Phasing Magic, his locked arm opened up to conjure up a massive wolf head of fire that was about to bite his back, his left stump hand begins charge Lunar Magic blast at the center of the two that could blow them both up to put a distance between them. " raaaaaahh! " Tolsa roared. Swinging his arm forward, he uses his left arm to shield himself from the impact, hardening the surface of his arm and torso in order to absorb the vast majority of the blast's force, all the while increasing his grip even further, to the point of profusely tightening along the skin of his foe's arm. As the dust began to settle from the explosion, Zeke was still gripping Tolsa's arm with all his might, slightly dazed at the explosion, but relatively fine with the exception of a ringing in his ear and several lacerations along his body. "You don't get it, the only way I'm letting go of you is if you kill me or you tear your own arm off buddy," with his determination brimming in his eyes, a mysterious red smoke began to envelop the entire arena whole, radiating off his entire right arm as a miasma-like cloud began forming itself into a new shape. "Oh man, this is where we hit this party's climax...awaken...Bahamut." Upon it's utterance, the cloud took its true form, transforming into a massive beast that was residing within Zeke's arm. Bringing out his Djinn in full sight, with half of it's body trailing along his right arm in the form of murky red smoke, as if his arm were the lamb in which it resided in. A heavy expiration could be heard echoing throughout the arena, as the towering figure hovered around them, extending it's hands forward so that Zeke and Tolsa were in the middle. Exerting his Djinn Magic's true power, Zeke was planning on having his Djinn crush the two of them at the same time, knowing full well that he could handle the damage, but is opponent wouldn't. Even if he did phase out, he would still be grabbing unto his arm, simply waiting for him to deactivate his magic and striking at the exact moment he let his guard down for it to happen. "All right, lets see who's faster, your Phasing Magic or my punch, let's put it to the test shall we!" Bahamaut extended his hands far apart, moving them together in the form of a clap was was rapidly speeding its way to to crush both his master and his opponent in a single swift motion. ''Kill? No! I can't kill him! Master taught me in the way to fight. Okay. Calm down. Master Vasto put me in this position. What did i do? I used my Fire Magic to turn my body into a fire ball and burn my master's arm. But I have wind magic now as well as Wind Magic. He wants to test my Phasing magic. First, i use my Phasing Magic on us both while jumping to go through his hand. Secondly, used Strengthening Magic to its maximum point to increase damage output with High Speed to hit his pressure points, causing numbness, willing put lava magic around my fists to burn a hole into his arm as well as armor. Then, while in the air, uses Wind Magic along with High Speed to strike hard with impact and razor sharpness of the wind. Finally, use Lunar and Fire Magic to use Fire-Moon Barrage and Fire-Moon Blast to at least knocking him back. Let's try it! '' As the Djinn's hands come down on them, Tolsa grips his side hard and jumps very high up to the giant hand and used Phasing Magic to make them both intangible. As they went through the giant hand, he uses High Speed to run on the air like an elevator, used Strengthening Magic with High Speed, again, to increase impact as well as speed to its maximum point and begins to hit his side and arms to crack bones and muscles. The, he used Lave Magic around his fist to begins and excute Lava Fist Barrage to make him let go of his arm. Then, he used High Speed Wind Magic Combo to his his back as he could and puts his right foot on his face with intent as he begins to kick it with his Strengthening Magic. Finally, he used Fire-Moon Barrage on his arm that was holding his own, side, back, upper should was getting hit like a metal bat and he used his left stumped hand to fire a Fire-Moon Blast to his own right arm, causing an explosion in the sky. "You want me to let go that badly, fine," swinging his body in mid-air, he lunges himself away from the now hectic Tolsa, not entirely sure of what he was doing with so many abilities firing everywhere at once but taking the extra measures to avoid getting too close to him. "Not a lot of time left, time to get serious." The fight now entering its final turn, Zeke decides to start growing his real punches at this juncture. Smacking his right hand into the palm of his hand, his eyes reflected a dark seriousness that was nearly murderous in nature. Bolstering his body to the point of now beginning to affect his Djinn, both were becoming significantly much more muscularly defined, as the rise in magic was saturating the arena withing, "'Enhance'...'X2'!" Considered a significant enhancement of the original Enhance technique, Zeke was sweating profusely to the point of it evaporating along the surface of his skin, along with it beginning to redden to drastic measures. His magical aura begins to spike up, taking a scarlet hue as it began to flare up to the arena stands, his muscles expanding by the minute as the build-up of energy begins to shatter the floor beneath him under the weight of his magic energy, expanding as his spell begins to induce much more drastic changes to his physical appearance, causing veins to pulse over his arms and head. At it's peak, his muscles begin to contract, re-shaping themselves back in their place, shrinking back to their original form, with Zeke showing a strenuous look on his face, his aura began to compress itself over the surface of his skin, unstably trying to escape from it's place. His Djinn began to grow in size, almost doubling in his original stature with his muscles becoming much more defined. Now glancing over Tolsa, a smile arose along his face, his body burning with an intense red as he exhales a cloud of steam from his mouth, with his every footstep echoing a sense of impending danger as the crowd looked upon anxiousness. "Get ready Tolsa, because I'm about to speed up the tempo of our little dance...try to keep up," immediately throwing all his weight behind his heel, Zeke explodes in place, vanishing with nothing but a red streak to mark his presence, vanishing and reappearing in place all over Tolsa in order to confuse him. Zeke immediately entered the 5 meter space, with his Djinn throwing a flurry of rapid punches from in front of Tolsa that were speeding through the air like a Gatling gun, heading towards him at an inhuman speed, all the while Zeke was preparing to tackle him from the back with an elbow thrust, in order to ensure that in the moment he were to phase again, Zeke would be ready to attack him with all his force at the exact moment he reverted back into a tangible entity. Tolsa didn't have much magic left to keep up with the fighting much longer, so he decided to use the last of his magic to at least survive the attack. Using High Speed, he begins to barely block the the Djinn's rapid punch, until he got hit 4 times in the right side, stomach, chest, and left shoulder, which causes him to cough up blood in the air with a pained look on his face. Seeing Zeke coming in to hit him, he barely dodged the attack by jumping right out of the attack range., so he thought, his right side got hit again, causing him spit blood. To add more bad news, his vision begins to blur as he fell down on his knees breathing hard for a break to fight back, but his magic reserves are so low, even with his Boosters, he was still having a hard time to fight against Zeke. He grunts as he stand up again shakily as he gets into his fighting stance, with a mix of magical auras. " not...yet..." Tolsa said weakly. Seeing his enemy debilitated and injured, Zeke rescinds his Djinn from attacking any further, keeping it on standby in order to move in to deal the finishing blow. Cracking his knuckles, Zeke powers down his Enhance a little, so as to not inadvertently hurt him even more than he already was. Keeping the pressure going, he moves in to throw his attacks in with his strength, maintaing Bahamut on the side-lines in case something were to happen. Unclenching his right fist, he stabs the earth beneath him in order to break a large chunk of solid rock out of the ground, carrying it with him while running up to him at close-range in order to slam it on top of him. Upon doing so, Zeke jerks his other hand around, heading for a right swing that was coming around to meet him head-on. Using his last magical energy, Tolsa grits his teeth as he used his Phasing Magic to phase through the attack with his fist balled up, he used High Speed, Impact Magic, Strengthening Magic, and Lava Magic in a one-for-all style attack. First, he used High Speed get up close to attack him with barrage of very fast attacks that was hitting everywhere. What was increasing the ouput of the attacks was Impact and Strengthening Magic that gave him a tremendous physical boost even though his magic was almost empty. as the barrage keeps going, he used '''Lava Fist Barrage' to increase the piercing power of Lava Magic to hit his shoulders, arms, wrist, sides and knees, to at least cripple his movements. From his last ditch attempt to injure him, observing his strive to fight given his condition, Zeke couldn't help but feel a sense of admiration in his actions, witnessing the level of willpower he was using to throw his attack. He let out a small chuckle, impressed that he could still muster this strength even after receiving his Djinn's powerful blows. "Your tough, no doubt if you were better prepared, we'd be at each others throats," as a sign of his respect, Zeke himself revealed a small aspect of his true power, in the form of one of Djinn Magic's special abilities purposed with defense. In response, the smoke surrounding his entire right arm swallowed him whole, merging with his body as it transformed into an unknown suit of armor with a terrorizing dark appearance as a black flame radiated off the top of his head. "Djinn Magic: Shaitan Variation!" As the lava hit the contours of his body, it severly burned his armor, alsmot puncturing it as small peices of metal broke apart. Zeke was relatively fine thanks the suit of armor absorbing most of the damage, reducing the effectiveness of the attack due to the fact that it was combined with his active Enhance ability, bolstering his defense on top of the armor. While in his suit, Zeke's voice sounded robotic, as if metal were rubbing up against each other. "Wow, if that actually hit me, I'd probably be dead there, cause, you know, lava melts things," charging his magic into the palm of his hand, he compresses it into a fist, glowing vibrantly with a scarlet hue as it wrapped alongside his armorized hand. Pulling it back, Zeke lunges straight to Tolsa, aiming to smash his head straight toward the hard ground floor.